J'aime cet endroit
by malilite
Summary: J'aime cet endroit. Pourquoi ? Endroit simple mais attirant, Lieu empli de souvenirs, Point de rendezvous de couples et d'amis, Temple de rires et de baisers... Pour tout ce qu'il signifie, pour tout ce qu'il représente, j'aime cet endroit.


**Titre : **_J'aime cet endroit_

**Résumé : **J'aime cet endroit. Pourquoi ? Endroit simple mais attirant, Lieu empli de souvenirs, Point de rendezvous de couples et d'amis, Temple de rires et de baisers... Pour tout ce qu'il signifie, pour tout ce qu'il représente, j'aime cet endroit.

**Disclaimer : **Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne m'appelle toujours pas J.K. Rowling, donc ma lutte acharnée pour posséder tout ça n'a toujours pas abouti, donc... rien n'est à moi. Oh, monde cruel !

* * *

_**J'aime cet endroit**_

_Pré-au-Lard, 23 Janvier 1980._

J'aime cet endroit.

Pourquoi ? Endroit simple mais attirant, Lieu empli de souvenirs, Point de rendez-vous de couples et d'amis, Temple de rires et de baisers... Pour tout ce qu'il signifie, pour tout ce qu'il représente, j'aime cet endroit.

Ce n'est pas grand chose, pourtant. Derrière les Trois Balais, il y a un petit chemin isolé et sombre. Il suffit de l'emprunter, de marcher pendant quelques minutes, et peu à peu le chemin se fait plus rude et sinueux, mais aussi plus ensoleillé. Les arbres se raréfient, mais s'embellissent aussi, avec leurs feuilles aux milles nuances de verts. Que j'aimais contempler ces petites feuilles, tu te rappelles ?

Et puis, on y arrive. Le chemin se termine et débouche sur une plus large allée, bordée par une barrière de l'autre côté. Et, juste à côté, il y a un banc en chêne, juste assez grand pour faire tenir quatre personnes assises. Un arbre, aucune idée de son espèce, un immense arbre avec de grandes feuilles et de longues branches, fait de l'ombre à ce banc.

J'adorais m'allonger sur ce banc, et contempler cet arbre. _Notre_ arbre, tu t'en souviens ? J'aimais encore plus quand je posais la tête sur tes genoux, que tu passais la main dans mes cheveux, et nous restions là, tous les deux. On parlait, on riait, on chantait, on était bien.

Un peu derrière le banc, caché par la légère prénombre de la forêt, il y avait un buisson. Une fois, je viens de me rappeler, tu m'avais chatouillée tout près de ce buisson et j'étais tombée dedans, tellement je riais et que j'avais perdu l'équilibre. Ce buisson était truffé d'escargot. On s'amusait avec eux, on leur faisait faire des courses (combien de fois t'ai-je mis la pâtée à ce jeu, dis-moi ?), on les observait vivre en communauté, on les faisait glisser sur nos bras. Le fou rire que j'avais eu, lorsque j'avais mis un escargot sur ta joue, et qu'il t'avait bavé dessus !

On voit la Cabane Hurlante d'ici, tu sais ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, c'est toi-même qui me l'a montré. C'est d'ailleurs ce même jour où tu m'as tout raconté. J'ai surpris l'expression étrange sur ton visage quand tu regardais cette maison soi disant hantée. Tu m'as tout dit, que toi et tes amis étiez devenus animagus pour soutenir Remus lors des pleines lunes.

J'ai été touchée et flattée de voir que tu m'avais fait confiance au point de me révéler la lycanthropie de Remus, le secret le plus important des Maraudeurs. J'ai été émue aux larmes, quand j'ai réalisé tout ce que vous aviez fait pour votre ami. J'ai été impressionnée lorsque tu m'as expliquée comment vous étiez devenus animagus. J'ai été émerveillée de voir le cerf que tu devenais une fois par moi, de toucher ton poil brun et soyeux et tes bois rugueux mais doux, de plonger mon regard dans le tien, plus noir que l'encre.

Tu sais, cet endroit m'est très cher. C'est ici qu'on allait pour chacun de nos rendez-vous, même le premier. C'est ici qu'on a eu notre premier baiser. C'est ici qu'on s'est dit "je t'aime" pour la première fois. C'est ici que je venais pleurer lorsque j'étais triste. Combien de fois es-tu venu me chercher ici pour me consoler ? C'est aussi ici où je garde les meilleurs souvenirs de toi. Te souviens-tu les crises de rire que nous avions eu ici ? De toutes nos discussions, nos confidences, nos baisers, nos câlins pleins de tendresse, nos caresses pleines d'amours ?

Moi je m'en souviens. De chaque instant important qui a eu lieu ici.

Je me souviens de la fois où tu m'as demandé en mariage, ici-même. Des milliers d'étoiles qui étincelaient, de la lune pleine à demi qui scintillait, de la faible brise qui faisait plier les feuilles de _notre_ arbre, de la légère rosée qui déjà recouvrait l'herbe à nos pieds. Je me souviens que, à peine ta demande faite, j'ai reposé ma tête sur tes genoux, regardant les étoiles qu'on voyait briller à travers les feuilles. Puis j'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai soupiré "oui". Les étoiles du ciel ne seront jamais plus belles que celles de tes yeux à cet instant.

C'est aussi là que je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte. On était sorti une nuit à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres Maraudeurs, et ils nous avaient quittés alors que le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures. On était venu ici, et cette fois c'est toi qui as mis ta tête sur mes genoux. Le ciel n'était pas bleu et on ne voyait pas le soleil, seulement les nuages, cette masse blanche et grise, cotonneuse et brumeuse, aux contours à peine dessinés. Mais qu'importe, tu adores les nuages. Adorais.

Lorsque je te l'ai dit, tu étais heureux. Tu rayonnais, même. Pourtant, on était en pleine guerre, mais toi, tu souriais. Tu riais, même. Chaque jour, des familles étaient brisées. Mais toi, vu que la notre se formait peu à peu, tu m'aimais. Tu m'embrassais, même. En même temps, quand on vous annonce que vous allez avoir un bébé dans les neufs mois qui suivent, normalement vous ne pleurez pas.

Et moi, je pleure. Bien sûr, les circonstances sont différentes, et ce n'est pas pour la même chose. Deux mois ont passés, depuis que tu as su que tu serais papa. Les deux pires mois de ma vie, sans aucun doute.

C'est dans cet endroit que tu es mort, tué sous mes yeux, par des mangemorts. Triste, non ? Qu'est-ce que je les hais, ces gros salauds ! Excuse ma vulgarité, mais ils ne m'ont pas fait de cadeaux, pourquoi leur en ferais-je ?

C'était une après-midi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. On était assis par terre, côte à côte, la tête appuyée contre le banc et relevée vers le ciel, bleu et sans imperfections cette fois-ci. Et ils sont apparus. Transplanage, bien sûr. Ce sont des sorciers après tout. De belles pourritures, ça oui, mais des sorciers quand même. Tellement sorciers, qu'ils ont levés leur baguette, l'ont pointé sur toi, et l'Avada Kedavra est sorti tout seul. Un jeu d'enfant, non ? Nous étions à peine en train de dégainer nos baguettes...

Et ils sont partis, me laissant seule. Avec toi. Mais j'étais seule, puisque tu n'étais plus là, déjà parti aux pays dont l'on ne revient jamais. J'avais survécu, toi non. Quelle ironie ! Même si je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a d'ironique. Enfin bref. Tu étais mort, tué sous mes yeux, par des mangemorts. Juste à côté de _notre _banc, juste en dessous de _notre _arbre, à quelques mètres de _notre_ buisson, avec _nos_ escargots. Dans _notre_ endroit préféré. Je pense que c'est ça, l'ironie...

J'ai perdu le bébé, James. On m'a dit que c'était un garçon. Que ça aurait pu être un garçon. Ben, il ne le sera pas. Quand tu es mort, j'étais enceinte de deux semaines à peu près, et dans cette période là, on a un risque plus ou moins élevé de fausse couche, pour n'importe quoi. Le stress, l'angoisse, la peur, un grand choc, tout ça peut provoqué une fausse couche. Ben moi, j'ai tout eu. Un grand choc de te voir mourir, d'apprendre à ne plus vivre sans toi, d'être seule. La peur de la guerre, et ne de plus savoir quoi faire sans toi, d'être perdue. À cela s'ajoute le stress et l'angoisse.

Et j'ai fait une fausse couche, à peine un mois après ta mort. Ça a été horrible. Tu mourrais, et puis un mois après, BAM !, c'est mon bébé, _notre_ fils, qui meurt. Joyeux, hein ?

Heureusement, Sirius, Peter et Remus ont été là. Ils m'ont été d'un grand secours. Mais ils n'ont pas été toi. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que tu peux être fier de tes amis.

Je n'ose pas m'assoir sur le banc, ni toucher le tronc de l'abre, ni regarder ses feuilles, ni plonger la main dans le buisson, ni prendre un escargot. Je n'ose pas non plus regarder le ciel, son bleu nuit ou clair, ses nuages ou ses étoiles. Je ne sais pas si c'est la nuit ou le jour, je vis dans mes souvenirs, des souvenirs que j'ai avec toi ici, qui se déroule autant la nuit que le jour. Je ne sais pas non plus si je regarde la neige ou l'herbe, je ne sais pas quelle saison on est, car les souvenirs dont je parle se passent autant l'hiver que l'été, l'automne que le printemps.

J'aime cet endroit. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je l'aime, ou si je le déteste. Je ne sais pas si je _dois _l'aimer, ou si je _dois _le détester. Que dois-je faire ?

"Nichts muss man, nur sterben".

Tu dois rire, de là-haut. Sache que la seule chose que j'ai continué sérieusement dans ma vie, ce sont mes cours d'allemand, que je prends chez les moldus. Et j'ai appris cette phrase, récemment. En gros, ça veut dire que, normalement, on ne devrait pas être obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, on n'est seulement obligé de mourir. En gros, je ne _dois pas_ aimer cet endroit, ou je ne _dois pas_ le détester. Donc, il faut que je me décide toute seule. Bien, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais.

J'aime cet endroit pour ses souvenirs heureux, je le déteste pour ses souvenirs malheureux. Je l'aime et le déteste pour ce qu'il signifie. Mais par dessus tout, je t'aime toi. Donc, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Même si ça en a.

Je suis perdue. Je sais que j'aime cet endroit quand tu es avec moi. Mais comme tu n'es plus là, à mes côtés, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui.

Tu sais quoi ? Je reviendrais ici, plus tard, dans quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années. Et je verrais bien ce que je ressens.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, que j'ai voulu séparer de mon recueil "Il était une fois", je sais pas trop pourquoi. Sa avait pas grand chose à voir avec le recueil, je trouve, vu que c'est un univers alternatif (James n'est pas mort avant Lily, et Lily n'a pas perdu le bébé de James dans la réalité ), alors que, dans le recueil, cela aurait très bien pu arriver. _

_Il m'a été inspiré par les OS de SoRN DeMoN666. Enfin, c'est plutôt le style tristounet, mélancolique, dépressif... de pas mal de ses OS qui m'a inspiré. Et puis la rapidité et l'émotion que j'ai ressentie en les lisant_. _Ça me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas reviewé __SoRN DeMoN666, honte__ à moi ! En tout cas, si tu me lis, ben sache que j'adore ce que tu écris ! _

_Donc voilà, personnellement je ne trouve pas ça très émouvant, juste triste lol, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! Je voulais faire un OS un peut déprimant lol ! Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS._

_Ce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que j'ai bien réussi à faire, c'est que Lily est perdue, et que sa ressort assez. Enfin elle est surtout perdue vers la fin, pas pour le début où elle se remémore ses souvenirs heureux, mais quand elle se remémore la mort de James, elle est perdue et différents sentiments l'assaillent en même temps, comme les différentes pensées qui surgissent dans le récit. Et puis aussi avec l'évolution de ses pensées, vu qu'au début elle dit qu'elle aime cet endroit, mais à la fin elle ne sait plus. Enfin bref._

_Alors, je remercie les reviews de ceux qui ont laissé un petit quelque chose pour "Butterfly" et "Et c'est quoi, pour toi, quelque chose d'important ?" de mon recueil, merci beaucoup à vous, ça m'a fait très plaisir._

_Voilà je vous laisse, j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci. __À__ bientôt, bisous._

_malilite_


End file.
